justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wiki:Song Suggestions
More Songs (Comment below what songs you want to see) 1 *1, 2 Step - Ciara ft. Missy Elliott 2 *2 Legit 2 Quit - MC Hammer *212 - Azealia Banks * 22 - Taylor Swift 3 *3 - Britney Spears 5 *50 Ways to Say Goodbye - Train A *A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton *A Thousand Years - Christina Perri *About You Now - Miranda Cosgrove *Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows * Addicted to You - Avicii * Air Balloon - Lily Allen *Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Fedez (NTSC Download) *Alive - Krewella * Almost Unreal - Roxette * All Star - Smash Mouth * All the Things She Said - t.A.T.u. *American Idiot - Green Day * Animals - Martin Garrix *Another One Bites The Dust - Queen *Any Way You Want It - Journey *Anything is Possible - Cherry Jam (Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Bitty Adventures) B * Bad - Michael Jackson *Bad Boy - Miami Sound Machine *Bad Boys - Bob Marley *Bad Romance - Lady Gaga *Barin e Hakhtum - Lidushik * Beautiful Girls - Sean Kingston *Beautiful World - Bon Jovi *Because We Can - Bon Jovi * Believer- Odessy *Beez In The Trap - Nicki Minaj ft. 2 Chains *Behind the Mask - Michael Jackson * Better Together - Ross Lynch * Billie Jean - Michael Jackson *Birthday - Katy Perry *Blackout - Breathe Carolina * Blow - Ke$ha *Blue Morning, Blue Day - Foreigner *Boom Boom Pow - The Black Eyed Peas *Born This Way - Lady Gaga *Brand New Start - Anja (Non-code Download) *Brave - Sara Bareilles *Break the Ice - Kim-Lian *Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz * Bring Me to Life - Evanessence * Bubble Pop! - HyunA *Burn - Ellie Goulding *Bye Bye Bye - N'Sync *Bzz... - Bzikebi C *Ça marche - Maître Gims * Canned Heat - Jamiroquai *Can't Remember to Forget You - Shakira ft. Rihanna *Caramelldansen - Caramell *Chaccoran Maccaron - El Chombo * Chain Girl - Hatsune Miku *Chain Reaction - Journey *Chandelier - SIA * Changes - Faul & Wad Ad vs. Pnau * Change My Mind - One Direction * Change Your Life - Little Mix * Chasing the Sun - The Wanted * Chekai Malko - Upsurt *Choco Fabric - Monica Avanesyan *Civilization- Justice *Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes * Classic - MKTO * Collision of Worlds - Robbie Williams and Brad Praisley *Come And Get It - Selena Gomez *Cookie - Chanel West Coast * Complicated - Avril Lavigne * Control - Janet Jackson * Counting Stars - OneRepublic * Crazy - Simple Plan *Crazy Kids - Ke$ha ft. Will.i.am * Crocodile Rock - Nelly Furtado ft. Elton John *Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake *Cupid Shuffle - Cupid *Cups - Anna Kendrick (Pitch Perfect's When I'm Gone) * Cruise- Florida Gerogia Line D *Daddy DJ - Daddy DJ * Dance Again - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *Dancing Queen - ABBA *Danse (Pop Version) - Tal (NTSC Download) *Dark Horse - Katy Perry *Das Chem Anelu - Monica Avanesyan *Days Go By - Dirty Vegas *Demons - Imagine Dragons *Diana - One Direction * Diggin' in the Dirt- NSTC discs * Dirty - Christina Aguilera ft. Redman *Disco Inferno - The Trammps *Don't Fight It - Kenny Loggins ft. Steve Perry *Don't Mine At Night - ShadyVox *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen * Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna *Don't Tell Me Why You're Leaving - Steve Perry *Don't Wanna Go Home - Jason Derulo *Double Me - Mylene & Rosanne * Down - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne *Dragostea Din Tei - O-Zone *Dramatic Song- Tobuscus *Dreamers - The Blue Van *Drop Dead Legs - Van Halen *Drop It Like It's Hot - Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell Williams E *Easy Lover - Phil Collins ft. Phillip Bailey * Echa Pa'lla (Manos Pa'rriba) - Pitbull ft. Papayo *Een kusje meer - Femke Verschueren *Electric Boogie - Marcia Griffiths *Elevator - Flo Rida ft. Timbaland * Ella Elle L'a - Kate Ryan *Englishman in NY - Sting *Et Cetera - Sinead Mulvey & Black Daisy *Evacuate The Dancefloor - Cascada * Everybody - Backstreet Boys F *F For You - Disclosure * Face the Day - Natalia Kelly *Face Up Face Down - Maximillion Pegasus (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Feel the Beat - Hi-5 (American cast) * Find You - Zedd ft. Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant * Finally Found You - Enrique Iglesias ft. Sammy Adams *Fire Burning - Sean Kingston *Fireflies - Owl City * Fly - Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna *Footloose - Kenny Loggins * Forget About You - R5 *Freedom - Nicki Minaj G *Get Busy - Sean Paul * Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited *Get Ur Freak On - Missy Elliott *Gimme Gimme - Whigfield *Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer *Give Me Your Smile - The Smile Shop *Glad You Came - The Wanted *Go Away - Steve Perry * Go Go Power Rangers - The Mighty RAW *Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac *Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen * Goodness Gracious - Ellie Goulding * Gotta Tell You - Samantha Mumba * Goodbye - SR-71 H *Haba Haba - Stella Mwangi *Happy - Pharrell Williams *Happy Birthday - Stevie Wonder *Happy Now - Bon Jovi * Happy Together - The Turtles *Hard Out Here - Lily Allen *Hard Rock Hallelujah - Lordi * Harder Better Faster Stronger - Daft Punk *Have a Nice Day - Bon Jovi *Heart Attack - Demi Lovato *Heart Attack - One Direction *Heart Skips a Beat (Extended Version) - Olly Murs ft. Rizzle Kicks & Chiddy Bang * Heaven - Bryan Adams *Heat of the Moment - Asia *Hella Good - No Doubt * Hello - Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette * Hello - Diddy-Dirty Money ft. T.I. *Hello Kitty - Avril Lavigne *Here's To Never Growing Up - Avril Lavigne *Hey Baby! - No Doubt *Hey Brother - Avicii * Hey Mami - FannyPack * Hey Sexy Lady - Shaggy ft. Brian & Tony Gold * Hide & Seek - Imogen Heap *Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar * Hold On - Jonas Brothers *Holiday - Green Day *Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani *Hollywood Tonight - Michael Jackson *Home - Phillip Phillips * HUGS - Lonely Island ft. Pharrel Williams *Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran *Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler I *I Can Be Anything I Want to Be - Cast Of: Blue's Big Musical Movie *I Can Only Imagine- David Guetta feat. Chris Brown and Lil Wayne * I Could Be The One - Avicii vs. Nicky Romero *I Cry - Flo Rida *I Gotta Feeling - The Black-Eyed Peas *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift *I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull * l Like It - Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull *I Love It - Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX *I Love You - Vanilla Ice *I Try - Macy Gray *I Wanna Go - Britney Spears * I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. * I Won't Say I'm In Love - Disney's Hercules * Ice Cream - HyunA *Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice *Ik ben een Teeager - Rachel Traets * I'm A Beliver - Smash Mouth *I'm Alright - Kenny Loggins *I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 * I'm On A Boat - Lonely Island ft. T-Pain * Instant Crush - Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas *In The Dark - Billy Squier * Insomnia - Craig David *Invincible - Pat Benatar *It's My Life - Bon Jovi J *Jenny from the Block - Jennifer Lopez * Joli Garçon - Lolita * Jump - Van Halen *Just A Little Party (Never Hurt Nobody) - Fergie & Q-Tip *Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O' Donis (This Would be the Theme Song.) * Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk ft. Nate Ruess * Just Like a Pill - P!nk *Just One Last Time - David Guetta feat. Taped Rai K * Kiss Kiss - Holly Valance * Kiss N Tell - Ke$ha L *La Mia Citta - Emma Marrone *Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Lil' Kim and Myá *Largadinho (or Lazy Groove) - Cláudia Leitte * Larger than Life - Backstreet Boys * Laserlight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta * Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Katy Perry * Lava - Dominic Genett *Ledo Shuffle - Boz Scaggs * Let It Go - Idina Menzel *Let Me Love You - Ne-yo * Let Me Entertain You - Robbie Williams *Let's Get It Started - Black Eyed Peas * Let's Get Ridiculous - RedFoo * Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-yo *Levels - Avicii * Life Is a Highway - Rascal Flatts *Little Bad Girl - David Guetta feat. Taio Cruz and Ludacris *Little Talks - Of Monsters Of Men *Live For The Night - Krewella *Live While We're Young - One Direction *Living In a Rainbow - Hi-5 (American cast) *Living On A Prayer - Bon Jovi *Lonely No More - Rob Thomas * Lose Yourself - Eminem *Lose Yourself to Dance - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams * Louder - Lea Michele *Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake *Love Song - Sara Bareilles *Low - Flo Rida ft. T-Pain *Lyubov - Lerika M *Macarena - Los Del Rio * Macho Man - Village People * Making my Dreams Come True - Hall & Oaths *Mamma Mia - ABBA * Mammoth - Dimitri Vegas, MOGUAI & Like Mike *Marcia Baila - Rita Mitsouko (NTSC Download) * Matryoshka - Zebra and Hashiyan *Midnight Memories - One Direction * Mirrors - Justin Timberlake * Mirrors Paradise - The Kovenant *Miss Independent - Ne-Yo *MMMBop - Hanson * MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull * Mr. Roboto - Styx * Murder On The Dance Floor - Sophia Ellis-Bextor *My Prerogative - Bobby Brown *My Sharona - The Knack *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy *My, My, My - Steve Perry N *Next To Me - Emili Sande * Neon Lights - Demi Lovato *Nig*a Song - Gary *Ninja Rap (Go Ninja Go Ninja Go) - Vanilla Ice *No Prejudice - Pollaponk *No Reply At All - Genesis *No-No (English Version) - Lerika *Not Afraid - Eminem O *Oh You Pretty Things - David Bowie *Ohrid i Muzika - Barbara Popovic *One Last Ride - Daniel Testa * One Little Slip - Barenaked Ladies *One More Night - Maroon 5 *Only Teardrops - Emmelie De Forest *On'n'on - Justice *Ooh La La - Britney Spears * Original Don - Major Lazer *O-o-O Sole Intorno a Me - Michele Perniola P *Paparazzi - Lady Gaga * Pare - Lidushik *Party In The U.S.A - Miley Cyrus *Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa *Peace of Mind (Short Version) - Boston *Peacock - Katy Perry *Perfect - P!nk *Pick Up After Your Dog - GloZell Green. *Play Hard- David Guetta feat. Akon and Ne-Yo * Pocketful Of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield *Poker Face - Lady GaGa *Pompeii - Bastille *Poqreri Ashkharh - Lidushik *Poy so mnoy - Ilya Volkov *Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring *Problem - Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Prophecy - Harem * Public Affairs - Jessica Simpson * Push the Button - Sugababes * Pyramid - Charice ft. Iyaz Q * Quicksand - Britney Spears ft. Lady Gaga R *Radioactive - Imagine Dragons *Raise Your Glass - P!nk * Rap God - Eminem *Ready or Not - Hi-5 (American cast) * Real Gone - Sheryl Crow *Replay - Iyaz * Right Now - SR-71 *Right Place, Right Time - Olly Murs *Robot Rock - Daft Punk * Rock me Amadeus - Falco *Rock the Casbah - The Clash *Roman's Revenge - Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem * Round Round - Sugababes *Royals - Lorde *Rude Boy - Rihanna * Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars * Respect- Aretha Franklin S *Samba de Janeiro - Bellini *Same Heart - Mei Finegold *Savior - Rise Against *Say It Right - Nelly Furtado * Scream - Usher *Scream And Shout - will.i.am ft. Britney Spears *Sensatsiya (Bilingual Version) - Lerika *Seperate Ways - Journey *SexyBack - Justin Timberlake and Timbaland *Shadows of the Night - Pat Benatar *Shady Lady - Ani Lorak *Shakin' - Eddie Money *Shanghai Romance - Orange Caramel *Shine - Tolmachevy Sisters *Shnorhavor - Lidushik *Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna *Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings *Simarik - Tarkan *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) - Beyoncé *Slow Down - Selena Gomez *Smile - Avril Lavigne *Smile - Vitamin C *Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra *Somebody To Love - Justin Bieber ft. Usher *Sorry for Party Rockin' - LMFAO * S.O.S. - Jonas Brothers *Space Unicorn- Parry Gripp *Starstrukk - 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry *State Of Shock - The Jacksons feat. Mick Jagger *Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams *Steal My Sunshine - Len *Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine *Streetcorner Symphony - Rob Thomas *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson *Strung Out - Steve Perry * Stupid Little Things - Anastacia *Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. Jay.Z * Sugar Rush - AKB48 * Summer - Calvin Harris *Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams *Summertime - Bon Jovi * Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey * Sunshine - Rainbow *Supergeroy - Ivan Ivanov *Supernatural - Ke$ha *Sussudio - Phil Collins * Sing - Ed Sherren T *Take Me Home Tonight - Eddie Money *Taken by a Stranger - Lena Meyer-Landrut * Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz *Teach Me How to Dougie - Cali Swag District * Team - Lorde * Telephone - Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé *Temptation Eyes - The Grass Roots *Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy *That's How You Know - Disney's Enchanted *The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang *The Best Day of My Life - American Authors *The Big L(ove) - Roxette *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) - Ylvis *The Look - Roxette *The Man - Aloe Blacc * The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna *The More Things Change - Bon Jovi * The One That Got Away - Katy Perry * The Real Slim Shady - Eminem *The Social Network Song - Valentina Monetta * The Time of Your Life - Randy Newman *This Will Be the Day - Jeff Willams (RWBY soundtrack) *Thrift Shop - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz *Thriller - Michael Jackson * Till The World Ends - Britney Spears *Titanium - David Guetta ft. SIA * Tokyo Teddy Bear - Neru ft. guriri *Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) - Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris and DJ Frank E *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen *Treasure - Bruno Mars * Turn Down For What - DJ Snake & Lil Jon *Turn Me On - David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj *Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson * Turn Up The Music - Chris Brown *Two Tickets to Paradise - Eddie Money U * Unconditionally - Katy Perry * Under Pressure - Queen * Under Pressure (Ice Ice Baby) - Jedward ft. Vanilla Ice * Under the Sea - Disney's The Little Mermaid V *Va Va Voom - Nicki Minaj *Vanilla Twilight - Owl City *Voodoo - Spice Girls W *Walkin' on the Sun - Smash Mouth * Watch Me - Bella Thorne & Zendaya *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift *We Are One - Sofia Tarasova *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey * We Belong Together - Randy Newman *We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus *We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris *We Got It Going On - Bon Jovi *We Own It - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa * We Will Rock You - Queen *What Is Love - Haddaway *When Can I See You Again? - Owl City *When I Come Around - Green Day *Where them Girls At - David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida *Whip It - Nicki Minaj *Whip My Hair - Willow Smith *Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. SIA *Wild Wild Love - Pitbull ft. G.R.L. *Wings - Little Mix * Without Me - Eminem *Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher * Work It - Missy Elliot *Work Work - Britney Spears * Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus X * X-Kid - Green Day Y *Yerg em horinel (Stiki tiki) - Lidushik *You - Robin Stjernberg *You Are the One - a-ha * You Belong with Me - Taylor Swift *You May Be Right - Billy Joel * You Make Me - Avicii ft. Salem Al Fakir *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead or Alive *Your Love - Nicki Minaj * Your Love Is My Drug - Kesha Z *Zumba Mami - Zumba All Stars Category:Miscellaneous Category:Suggestions